Pardonne moi
by SubaruShiro
Summary: Il veut se faire pardonner, lui ne cherche qu'à l'éviter. Il demande une oreille attentive, lui il lui en veut toujours. Un souvenir, une déclaration soudaine, un sentiment révélé... Comment va réagir, Zéro face à son pire ennemi, autrefois petit frère ?
1. Chapter 1

**Blabla de l'auteur : **_Salut à tous et à toutes, et bienvenue au petits nouveaux. Je me présente pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas. Je m'appelle SubaruShiro et je vous amène ma première, fic sur Vampire Knight. J'espère que vous allez aimer. ^-^ _**Homophobe s'abstenir. **_Les persos et les lieux ne sont pas à moi._

**Titre :**_ Pardonne moi._

**Couple :**_ Zéro/Ichiru_.

**Pardonne moi**

_Un jour dans la Cross Académie un jeune garçon tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Soudain sortant de nul part, il vit une chevelure argentée, marcher dans le parc de l'établissement. Aussitôt le jeune sortit de la pièce et alla dans la cour, mais ne vit personne. Il chercha durant des heures, ou il aurait pus aller, en si peu de temps, et à bout d'espoir, abandonna pour retourner dans sa chambre. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours, que le jeune apparaissait dans son champ de vision pour disparaître la seconde plus tard. Zéro ne savait plus quoi faire. Il voulait, pardon il devait absolument parler à son frère. Il en avait marre de cette guerre sans fin, et voulait signer un traiter de paix. Seulement voilà, Ichiru le fuyait comme la peste. Impossible de parler dans ces conditions. Il avait beau lui envoyer des messages de rendez-vous par le biais de d'autres élèves, son frère ne venait jamais. Zéro ne savait vraiment plus comment agir face à Ichiru. Il soupira de lassitude, de tristesse, et de désespoir. Quelqu'un toqua doucement à sa porte, et espérant que ce soit son frère, Zéro se hâta d'aller ouvrir. Il fut un peu déçut de voir une jeune fille brune lui sourire et le saluer de bon coeur :_

-Ah c'est toi Yuki. Que veux-tu ?

-Je suis venue te voir tu avais l'air préoccuper. Ça ne va pas ?

-Si, si tout va bien.

-Zéro, parle moi je le vois que tu es mal depuis quelques jours.

_Le jeune homme alla s'asseoir sur son lit, Yuki entra dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière elle._

-Que ce passe-t-il Zéro ?

-J'ai l'impression qu'Ichiru m'évite depuis son retour.

-Désolée de te dire ça mais c'est compréhensible. Tu as tuer celle qu'il aimer. C'est normal qu'il t'en veuille. Tu sais je réagirais pareille si tu tuer Kaname.

-Lui si je le vois c'est un homme mort.

-Zéro.

-Il a fait de toi un monstre.

-Par amour, il m'a transformé en vampire. Tu sais tout autant que moi qu'on n'avait pas le choix. C'était la seule solution. Et pourquoi refuses-tu d'écouter ce qu'il a, à te dire ?

-Plutôt mourir.

-Zéro quand grandiras-tu à la fin. Que tu le veuille ou pas, Kaname et moi on est ensemble. A la fin de cette année on se mariera. Toi et moi c'est du passé tourne la page. Fait toi une raison ! Mais si tu ne parles pas à Kaname je ne te parlerais plus ! C'est comprit ?

-Quitte à perdre quelqu'un qui m'est cher, je préfère ne plus te parler si c'est ton souhait plutôt que de parler à Kuran.

-Tu as tors de pensé ça Kiryu. _S'éleva une voix dans la pièce._

-Kuran ! Sors de ma chambre tout de suite je ne t'ai pas invité à entrer !

-Je sais. Mais je me le permets.

-Sors d'ici tout de suite Kuran ! _Répliqua sèchement Zéro._

-Tu n'avais pas dis que si tu me voyais tu me tuer ?

-C'est ce qui va arriver si tu reste là !

-ARRETER TOUT LES DEUX ! _S'écria Yuki. _

-Yuki ? _Appela Zéro surprit._

-Vous n'en avez pas marre de vos enfantillages ? C'est lassant à la longue.

-Elle a raison. Je suis désolé Zéro.

-Que les choses soient claires, Ce n'est pas réciproque !

-ZERO ! J'EN AI PLUS QU'ASSEZ DE TON SALE CARACTERE EXCUSE TOI TOUT DE SUITE ! _Hurla Yuki._

_Zéro resta silencieux. Comme il lui avait dit, il préférer mourir plutôt que de parler à Kaname. Alors lui présenter ses excuses, autant croire au père noël plutôt qu'à cette histoire. Yuki ayant marre de son silence, partit avec Kaname. Zéro soupira et reporta son attention au paysage. _

***Désolé Yuki mais il est hors de question que je fasse ami, ami avec Kuran. C'est impossible. Surtout après ce qu'il a osé te faire**.* _Pensa Zéro_

_Les jours passèrent et Zéro ne revit pas Ichiru. Il se demandait pourquoi, il l'éviter tant. Lui qui voulait lui parler, s'excuser auprès de son petit frère. Zéro ne vit pas le temps, et les jours passé. Il était là, près de sa fenêtre, regardant toujours le parc, pour voir s'il revenait. Il fut sortit de son silence si paisible, par des coups à la porte. Le jeune alla ouvrir, et fut surprit de voir Yuki. Celle-ci avait un drôle de regard comme si, il lui faisait peur. : _

-Yuki ? Entre, comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais bien. Je suis inquiète pour toi Zéro.

-Pourquoi ? Je vais bien je t'assure.

-Tu vas bien ? Ça fait une semaine que tu n'es pas sortit de ta chambre. Que tu ne te nourris plus. Que tu restes planter à ta fenêtre...

_Zéro prit la jeune fille dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer et comprenait son inquiétude. _

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiéter Yuki.

-Je ne suis pas la seule. Crois le ou non, mais tout le monde, Kaname en premier avec moi, sommes inquiet pour toi. _Répondit la jeune fille._

-Excuse moi Yuki. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Je...

-Je sais tu attends qu'il revienne. Mais...

-Oui je sais il ne viendra pas. Je devrais laisser tomber.

-A moins que... _Yuki laissa sa phrase en suspens, avec un sourire._

-A moins que quoi ?

-A moins que je lui demande de venir. Juste pour voir si c'est toi qu'il évite ou si c'est ça façon d'agir.

-Je ne veux pas te forcer. _Déclara Zéro. _

-Ça ne me dérange pas. Et puis on pourrait le piéger. Je lui donne rendez-vous, et toi tu restes planquer jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive et après tu lui parles.

-Euh... Mais si il ne vient pas ?

-Il viendra. Fait moi confiance.

_Sur ses mots la jeune fille sortit de la chambre en souriant. Puis elle revint pour lui dire de se nourrie car il faisait peur dans son état. Mais elle se ravisa et changea son plan. _

_Pendant ce temps, Ichiru marchait dans le parc de l'école quand il vit une jeune fille pleurer. D'instinct, il alla la voir et, pour son plus grand malheur, lui demanda ce qu'elle avait. La jeune fille n'était évidemment que Yuki, et lui raconta tout ce qui c'était passé. :_

-C'est mon ami Zéro... Il attendait son frère, car il voulait lui parler... Mais il n'est jamais venu et... Et du coup... Zéro ne c'est plus nourrit, et la il est... Il est évanoui dans sa chambre... Il ne se réveille pas... J'ai peur qu'il soit... Non je ne veux pas... ZERO ! _Hurla_ _Yuki qui, en bonne comédienne faisait coulé ses larmes pour attendrir le jeune homme. _

_Celui-ci ne pu empêcher un pincement au coeur, et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras. Il se dit qu'il aller certainement le regretter mais il demanda à la jeune fille de l'amener voir son frère. Yuki qui était dans ses bras, eu un petit sourire qu'elle cacha vite fait et fit signe à Aidou, qui alla s'empresser de prévenir Kaname qui alla à sa suite prévenir Zéro que le plan fonctionner et qu'il aller bientôt voir Ichiru. Quand ils furent dans le hall de l'académie, Ruka et Takuma, interceptèrent Yuki pour lui dire que Zéro c'était enfin réveillé. La jeune fille sauta de joie et entraîna Ichiru avec elle pour aller le voir. Pris au piège, le jeune homme se retrouva dans la chambre de son frère. Celui-ci faisait aussi semblant qu'il était mal en point, et regarda Yuki ave un sourire triste._

-Bonjour Yuki...

-Zéro tu es enfin réveiller, dieu merci j'ai eu si peur. _Dit-elle en pleurant dans ses bras. Puis elle ajouta à son oreille :_ A toi de jouer.

-Je suis dés... Ichiru ?

-Salut. La jeune fille était inquiète pour toi je suis venu l'accompagner pour voir si tu aller mieux.

_Ichiru commença à partir, mais Zéro se leva en lui demandant d'attendre. Voyant que cela n'avait aucun effet, Yuki intervint :_

-Zéro attention !

_Celui-ci fit un clin d'oeil à Yuki, s'emmêla les pieds dans les draps, et atterrit dans les bras de son frère, qui c'était retourner pour voir ce qui ce passer. Ichiru le redressa et le regarda : _

-Hé doucement, tu veux inquiéter ton amie en te ré évanouissants ou quoi ?

-Dés... Désolé. Ichiru, puis-je te parler ? _Dit-il en s'accrochant à lui. _

-Je vais vous laissez, vous avez certainement beaucoup de choses, à vous dire. _Déclara Yuki._

-Pas vraiment. _Répondit Ichiru._

-Merci Yuki.

_Quand la jeune fille fut partit, et qu'elle eu fermer la porte, Zéro commença à le lâcher. _

-Je... Je suis désolé Ichiru.

-Pas que ça m'intéresse mais de quoi t'excuses-tu ?

-Il est clair, que je t'ai fais quelque chose en particulier pour que tu m'en veuille. Même si j'ignore la raison, je te demande pardon.

-Tu as tué mon maître !

-Ichiru, elle avait assassiné nos parents.

-Ils l'on attaquer, elle c'est défendue c'est tout. D'accord elle les à assassiner, mais ce n'étais pas à toi de la tuer !

_Le ton qu'avait prit Ichiru pour lui parler, était glacial. Zéro alla dans ses bras sans avoir de réponse à son étreinte, et s'excusa encore. Puis son frère se dégagea, et regarda son frère toujours aussi froidement. Voyant son regard aussi dur, Zéro baissa les yeux, et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. _

-Tu as raison je n'avais pas à faire ça. Je voulais juste venger nos parents. Excuse moi Ichiru.

-Au moins tu reconnais tes erreurs. C'est un bon début.

-J'espère qu'un jour ta haine s'éteindra et laissera place au sentiment qui nous unissaient avant.

-Ne te donne pas trop d'espoir !

_Ichiru sortit de la chambre et de l'académie. Zéro soupira et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Yuki et ceux qui étaient dans le coup, vinrent le voir pour lui demander comment ça c'était passer. Voyant que Zéro ne répondait pas, Yuki et Kaname firent sortirent tout le monde et restèrent ainsi les seuls dans la chambre._

**A suivre...**

_Voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Ça vous à plus ? Oui ? Non ? Faite le moi savoir en reviews. Je cherche une correcteur/correctrice. Si cela vous intéresse merci de me prévenir _

_Bye._

_SubaruShiro_


	2. Chapter 2

**Blabla de l'auteur**** : **_Me revoilà pour un nouveau chap. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

**RAR ****: **_Merci à _Akane-Tsukiyo pour ta review j'espère que la suite te plaira ^^

_Place à l'histoire :_

**Pardonne moi**

-Kuran tu n'es toujours pas le bienvenu dans ma chambre !

-Je sais. _Répondit-il simplement._

-Qu'est-ce que tu fou là alors ?

-Je suis venu pour savoir ce qui c'est passé.

-Rien. Il ne sait rien passer. Maintenant dégage de ma chambre !

-Zéro ! _Le sermonna Yuki. _On s'inquiète pour toi. Tu peux le comprendre, ou c'est trop compliquer ?

-Que tu t'inquiètes Yuki, je comprends. Mais lui il ne s'inquiète pas, il te suis comme un toutou car il ne veut pas te laisser seule.

_Soudain il y eu un trou dans le mur, et Zéro se redressa d'un coup, et déclara :_

-Hé oh ! Si c'est pour détruire ma chambre que tu es venu, tu dégages !

-Zéro mais ça ne va pas ! _S'énerva Yuki. _Ça va aller Kaname ?

-Oui Yuki ne t'en fait pas... Je vais bien. _Lui répondit-il sans conviction. _

_Zéro, se rallongea sur son lit, et soupira. Il leur ordonna de sortir de sa chambre, et Kaname entraîna la jeune fille. Zéro posa une main sur ses yeux, et soupira de nouveau. Il murmura le nom de son frère, et demanda pourquoi, il ne voulait pas lui parler. Après plusieurs jours rester dans le silence, Zéro entendit quelqu'un toquer doucement à sa porte. Quand il alla ouvrir il fut agréablement surprit de voir son frère._

-Ichiru ? Entre vas-y.

-Non. Je suis simplement venu te dire de me laisser tranquille !

-Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas je...

-Pour être plus clerc, arrête d'envoyer des filles de l'académie pour me dire qu'elles veulent me parler alors que c'est toi. Et les lettres que tu m'envoies, arrête car ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas être pardonné de ton crime.

-Mais je n'ai rien fais depuis la dernière fois qu'on c'est parler

-Arrête de me mentir !

-Ichiru je ne te mens pas.

-Alors qui c'est ? Les fantômes de nos parents ?

-Ichiru. Je te jure que je ne t'ai pas envoyer ni lettres, ni personnes pour te parler depuis notre dernière conversation.

_Ichiru le regarda sans aucune expression. Visiblement, il ne le croyait pas. Zéro soupira. Il voulut mettre sur ses mains sur les épaules de son frère, mais celui-ci se recula en lui disant :_

-Ne m'approche pas !

_Zéro le regarda et eu de la peine de le voir si froid avec lui. _

-Ichiru...

-Laisse moi tranquille ! J'espère ne pas avoir besoin de le redire !

-Ichiru il faut que je parle entre s'il te plaît.

-Pourquoi on est bien là ?

-S'il te plaît Ichiru.

-Non si tu as quelque chose à me dire tu me le dis maintenant !

-Ichiru ça nous concerne tout les deux.

-Bon ok mais tu as deux minutes, pas plus après quoi je pars que tu veuilles ou pas !

-Merci.

_Ichiru entra et s'adossa contre le mur près de la porte._ _Zéro commença à s'approcher mais le regard qu'Ichiru lui porta le glaça sur place._

-Je ne t'ai pas dis de ne pas m'approcher ?

-Ichiru j'aimerais vraiment que tu comprennes à quel point ton attitude me blesse.

-Les minutes passent, viens en au fait !

-Ichiru je sais que tu me détestes...

-Heureux de l'entendre tu as enfin compris ce n'est pas trop tôt !

-S'il te plaît... Je sais que tu ne veux plus me voir, mais laisse moi au moins expliquer la raison qui me pousse à vouloir ton pardon.

-30 secondes c'est le temps qu'il te reste !

-Ichiru... Je tiens trop à toi, et je ne veux pas te perdre.

-Le temps est écoulé au revoir Zéro !

_Quand son frère partit, il soupira et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Plus les jours passèrent, plus Zéro se demandait comment il pourrait se faire entendre, et pardonner aux yeux de son petit frère. Il partit se balader, dans le parc de l'académie, quand une tête aux cheveux argenter le regarda sans expression._

-I... Ichiru ?

-Tu es surpris de me voir Zéro ? _Demanda-t-il un peu amusé._

-Je...

-Tu es content de me voir je sais, tu me le dis à chaque fois.

-Parce que c'est vrai.

-Bref. J'ai à te parler.

-Je t'écoute... A moins que tu veuilles être dans un coin tranquille ? Je veux dire loin des regards indiscrets. Car on peut aller dans ma chambre si tu veux ?

-Je m'en contre fiche. Mais si tu te sens plus à ton aise, dans ta chambre, ça ne me dérange pas de te suivre.

-Euh... Ok. Allons-y.

_Les deux frères se rendirent donc dans la fameuse pièce, non sans attirer tous les regards sous leur passage. Ichiru sentit que son frère paraissait mal à l'aise et s'exclama : _

-Vous, vous croyez au cirque ? Il y a rien à voir barrez-vous !

_Devant son air glacial, et vu le ton qu'il avait employé, tous les élèves prirent peur et partirent sans rien dire. Cela est temps, Zéro soupira de soulagement, et en se retournant vers son frère il lui dit avec un sourire :_

-Merci.

-Ce n'est pas pour toi que j'ai fais ça. J'ai horreur d'être observé !

_Zéro malgré le ton froid qu'avait prit son frère, continua de lui sourire, et reprit sa marche pour le conduire à sa chambre. Une fois arriver, dans la dite pièce, Ichiru, s'adossa au mur, croisa les bras, et ferma les yeux. Il resta un moment silencieux, puis les rouvrit et regarda son frère. Ce dernier, avait le regard fixait sur lui. Dans ses yeux se lisait : tendresse, tristesse, et autre chose qu'Ichiru avait du mal à percevoir. Où plutôt qu'il refusé de le croire. _

-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? _Demanda zéro doucement._

-Effectivement. Je voulais te prévenir que j'avais pris ma décision.

-Ah ? Et... Quel est le verdict ?

-J'accepte ton pardon. Après tout tu voulais venger nos parents.

-Oui c'est vrai. Mais je l'ai aussi fais pour toi.

-Tu crois que je ne savais pas me défendre ?

-Ce n'est pas ça. Je voulais que tu puisses être satisfait, qu'ils aient étaient vengés. De plus il y a un truc qu'il faut que je te dise.

-Quoi ?

-Ce n'est pas moi qui est tuer Shizuka.

-C'est qui ?

-Kuran Kaname.

-...

-en tout cas je te remercie d'accepter de me pardonner.

-...

-Ichiru ?

-...

_Voyant que son frère, ne réagissait plus, Zéro le prit dans ses bras. Ichiru ne se repoussa même pas, et se perdit dans ses pensées :_

_Pourquoi me mentirait-il ? Qui dois-je croire à présent ? Mon pire ennemi depuis tant d'année ? Où ce vampire que je connais à peine ? Je crois que je devrais voir Zéro comme mon frère maintenant... Autrefois c'est comme ça que je le voyais non ? Non... Je l'aimer déjà quand on était petit... _

_Le contact de deux lèvres, poser doucement sur les siennes, le fit revenir à la réalité. Il y eu un temps, de quelques minutes, avant qu'Ichiru ne réalise que c'était Zéro qui l'embrasser. Doucement, ce dernier se détacha de ses lèvres, et le regarda. _

-Je suis désolé je n'aurais pas du.

-Zéro... Recommence !

-Quoi ?

-Tu as bien entendu. Je veux que tu recommences.

_Zéro, se rapprocha timidement, de son visage, et l'embrassa, doucement. Ichiru, répondit, avec la même timidité, au baiser, et entoura ses bras, autour du cou de son frère. Celui-ci, posa ses mains sur la taille de son nouvel amant, et le colla contre lui, pour approfondir le baiser. Ichiru le laissa faire, imitant ce qu'il faisait, et ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un petit gémissement de plaisir, en sentant la langue de son frère caresser la sienne. Ce dernier, les entraîna sur son lit et doucement il poussa un peu son frère pour l'asseoir. Leur baiser fut rompu, et Ichiru le regarda un instant avant de vouloir se relever. Manque de chance, Zéro, se mit sur lui, l'empêchant de bouger, et reprit le baiser. Ichiru le laissa faire, mais l'arrêta quand son frère commença à passer ses mains sous sont haut._

-Arrête. Je ne veux pas.

-Excuse moi je... Je n'aurais pas du.

-On a tout le temps pour ça. _Dit-il en tournant la tête._

-Mais j'en rêve depuis si longtemps...

-Un jour ton rêve sera réalité mais en attendant attends. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

-D'accord.

_Zéro lui sourit, et l'embrassa tendrement. Ichiru répondit à son baisé, et le repoussa doucement pour pouvoir se relever. Comprenant ce que son frère voulait, Zéro se releva, et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à en faire de même. Seulement, Ichiru le regarda un court instant avant de se relever seul. Il vit son frère soupirer silencieusement, et baisser la tête, mais ne fit rien. Il se contenta de le regarder et lui dire : _

-Quoi ?

-Rien...

-ok. Je m'en vais à la prochaine Zéro.

-Ouais.

_Ichiru sortit de la chambre, et Zéro se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant de nouveau. Il dut s'endormir, car quand il ouvrit les yeux, Ichiru le regarda, sans rien dire. Il voulut se s'asseoir sur son lit mais un vertige, le prit de court, et il se laissa tomber. Zéro pensa atterrir sur les oreillers, mais fut surprit de sentir un bras dernière sa tête. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, se fut pour voir, Ichiru le regarder inquiet. _

-Bon sang, Zéro qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Je... Je ne comprends pas.

-Une jeune fille au nom de Yuki m'a appeler, en me disant que ça faisait deux jour que tu dormais, et quelle n'arrivait pas à te réveiller. Et là tu es pris de vertige rien qu'à vouloir t'asseoir. Tu te nourris pas ou quoi ?

-...

-Zéro, réponds !

-Entre autre.

-Comment ça ?

-Je ne me nourris plus de sang depuis un certain temps. Et pour ce qui est, de la nourriture normale... Cela fais longtemps que j'en mange peu...

-Mais tu veux mourir ou quoi ?

-C'était mon but au début. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais manger de nouveau... Que fais-tu ?

_**A suivre...**_

_Voilà c'est fini pour l'instant. Je continue ? Ou pas ? _

_Bye_

_SubaruShiro._


	3. Chapter 3

**Blabla de l'auteur** **: **_Salut voici la suite et la fin de cette histoire j'espère que vous aimerez._

**RAR ****: **_Merci à _Akane-Tsukiyo _pour ta review j'espère que la suite et fin te plaira ^^_

_Merci de m'avoir suivit bisous._

_Ichiru venait de s'allonger sur son frère, et lui tendit son cou en lui disant : _

-Je vais te nourrir. Maintenant vas-y. Et ne fais pas semblant !

-Non Ichiru je...

-Fais-le ! _Dit-il en lui coupant la parole._

-Ichiru écoute moi. Si je me nourris comme ça, je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir de te sauter dessus. Je ne veux pas faire ça.

-C'est pas ce que tu essayer, de me faire comprendre, il y a deux jours.

-Je ne veux pas, de cette manière.

-Nourris toi !

-Ichiru...

-Fais-le ! Je ne veux pas savoir, si tu veux me sauter dessus, ou pas ! Nourris toi un point c'est tout !

-...

_Comprenant, que ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de le résonner, Zéro se mit à mordre son frère, et à boire de son sang. La réaction, ne tarda pas à arriver, et comme il l'avait prévenu, il inversa les positions, et se mit à se frotter contre lui. Ichiru, le laissa faire, en se retenant de gémir, et ne pu se retenir, de relever ses jambes, pour sentir plus se sensations. Ressentant cela, Zéro accentua ses mouvements, et commença à passer ses mains sous ses vêtements, pour le déshabiller. Ichiru, l'arrêta, et quand son frère le regarda, il lui dit : _

-Calme tes envies, ne sois pas pressé je te l'ai dis, sois patient.

-Je n'en peux plus d'attendre. Je te veux maintenant.

-Arrête !

_Ichiru le repoussa de lui et se leva. Malheureusement, ses gestes furent trop rapides, et il comprit que trop tard, que son frère avait deviner ce qui n'aller pas._

-Ichi tu as peur, c'est pour ça que tu te restreins ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ? Je n'ai pas peur de faire _ça_ ! _S'énerva-t-il._

-Ça se voit dans ton attitude. Pourquoi redoutes-tu tant de le faire ? Oh ! Je crois que j'ai compris. C'est ta première fois ?

_Déstabilisé par tant de vérités Ichiru se mit à rougir bêtement, et s'énerva de plus bel._

-NE DIS PAS N'IMPORTE QUOI !

-Ichiru, tu n'as jamais était très douer pour cacher tes points faibles. Tu ne supportes pas qu'on devine ce dont tu as peur. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne le dirais à personne.

-Ce n'est pas ça le problème !

-Alors c'est quoi ?

-En quoi ça te regarde ?

-Arrête de te braquer comme ça, lâche les armes.

-Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre !

-Ichiru, je ne vais pas me moquer ou autre. Dis moi ce qui te gêne.

-Rien ne me gêne ! Je te l'ai dis je n'ai pas peur de faire _ça._ Contrairement à toi je prends mon temps. Tu t'es assez nourris ?

-Est-ce mal de vouloir te comprendre ? Je veux savoir, ce dont tu redoutes tant.

-T'es-tu assez nourris ou pas ?

-Oui.

-Bien. Je vais partir, tu as intérêt à te nourrir, à présent.

-Attends. Avant je veux que tu me répondes.

-... La peur de la première fois tu connais ?

_Sans le laisser faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, Ichiru sortit après ses mots. Zéro partit à sa suite, et le rattrapa dans le hall de l'académie. Il le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura tendrement : _

-Je comprends ce que tu ressens, et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je serais aussi doux qu'un agneau, le jour ou tu seras près.

-C'est pas une question d'être près ou pas.

-S'il te plaît ne part pas. Reste ici Ichiru.

-Pour que tu me sautes dessus ?

-Je ne ferais rien, sans ton accord.

-... Ok.

-Merci.

_Ils repartirent, en direction du dortoir, et Zéro, une fois dans la chambre, le prit dans ses bras. Son frère, répondit à l'étreinte, en passant ses bras autour du cou de Zéro, et resta silencieux. _

-Ichiru j'aimerais te poser une question.

-... Vas-y, ce n'est pas dis que je te répondrais.

-... Je voulais savoir, pourquoi redoutes-tu tant ta première fois ?

-... Je ne sais pas... _Répondit Ichiru._

-Tu as peur à cause de la douleur ?

-Probablement. On m'a raconté que c'était extrêmement douloureux la première fois donc...

-Tu sais ce n'est pas aussi douloureux que ça. Faut juste trouver quelqu'un qui sait si prendre.

-Tu l'as déjà fais toi ?

-Oui. C'est pour ça que je sais de quoi je parle. Pendant un temps je sortais secrètement avec Takuma.

-Tu ne me mens pas pour que je te laisse faire ? _Demanda Ichiru._

-Non. Je te dis la vérité. Ceux qui t'on dis ça te terrorise pour rien.

-Il ne me terrorise pas.

-Tu as une sacrée peur. C'est pareil. Tu es terrorisé, de passer le cap de la première fois avoue le.

-Et alors ! _Se braqua Ichiru._

-Ne te braque pas. _Lui dit Zéro calment. _

-... Zéro, embrasse moi. S'il te plaît.

_Zéro le regarda un peu surprit, mais l'embrassa, tendrement. Il ne put empêcher ses lèvres, de s'étirer dans un sourire, quand il sentit une réponse, à l'embrassade. Ichiru, se colla timidement à son frère, et avec de léger tremblements, il releva une de ses jambes. Zéro, prit celle-ci au passage, et tendrement, il l'écarta un peu, et se frotta contre, son "amant". Ce dernier, ne pu s'empêcher de gémir, et s'agrippa à son frère. Zéro lui fit comprendre d'entourer ses deux jambes, autour de sa taille, et quand ce fut fait, il lui fit faire quelques mouvements, avant de le conduire jusqu'au lit, où il le déposa tendrement. Ichiru, appréhenda, la suite, mais ne demanda pas d'arrêter. Zéro, les fit s'allonger doucement, et commença à câliner, son frère, avant de passer ses mains sous son haut, pour le caresser d'avantage. Celui-ci se mit à gémir, et vint embrasser son nouvel amant. Continuant ses caresses, ce dernier commença doucement, à descendre, le long du torse de son frère. Mais quand il voulut, aller dans la limite du sous vêtement, Ichiru lui prit le poignet, et le stoppa, en tremblant. Il ne pu se retenir d'affichait un regard effrayer. Zéro lui sourit et lui dit : _

-N'es pas peur, Ichi. Tout ce passera bien. Ais confiance.

-Je... Je te fais... Confiance mais...

-Mais quoi ?

-J'ai peur...

-Détends toi, tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur, comme je te l'ais dis, tout va bien ce passer.

_Zéro l'embrassa de nouveau, et glissa sa main, sous les vêtements de son frère. Il caressa doucement, le membre, de celui-ci, et continua son doux baiser. Ichiru gémit de plus bel, et se cambra de plaisir. Doucement, Zéro enleva les vêtements de son amant, pour mieux le caresser. Ce dernier, s'agrippa aux draps, son souffle devint, de plus en plus court, et il rejeta comme il pu sa tête en arrière. Son frère, enleva le reste de ses vêtements, puis se déshabilla à son tour. Une fois fait, il embrassa le cou d'Ichiru, et descendit lentement, sur son torse. Il titilla ses tétons, les mordilla tendrement, sous les gémissements de son frère. Puis lentement il descendit le long de son torse. Il sentit son amant trembler de plus en plus, à mesure qu'il poursuivait sa descente. Il lui fit des caresses rassurantes, et embrassa son membre doucement, avant de le prendre, en bouche. Ichiru poussa un petit cri de plaisir, et ses mains s'agrippèrent, plus si possible, aux draps du lit. Zéro fit de lents vas et vient, sur le sexe de son amant, et celui-ci gémit son prénom doucement. Il se cambra de plus bel, quand il sentit deux doigts, entrer dans son intimité. Tendrement, son frère bougea ses doigts en lui, et Ichiru, eu de plus en plus de mal à reprendre, son souffle. Timidement, il leva sa main, et la dirigea vers le membre, de son amant, et le caressa doucement. Zéro gémit de plaisir, et accéléra ses mouvements. Puis il arrêta, ses gestes, sur le sexe de son frère, et l'embrassa. Ichiru, répondit à son baiser, et lui demanda en rougissant, s'il pouvait le pénétrer. Celui-ci, lui dit d'attendre, car plus la préparation, était, longue et désireuse, moins la douleur était présente. Lentement, il continua de le préparer, et ajouta une troisième doigts, sous les gémissements, de son amant. Ni pouvant plus, Ichiru le supplia de le faire siens. Zéro sourit, l'embrassa tendrement, avant de retirer ses doigts, et de le pénétrer, en douceur. Comme il l'avait prévu, son frère, poussa un cri de douleur, et s'agrippa à son frère. Ce dernier, fit de lents va et vient, et bientôt la douleur disparue, pour laisser place, au plaisir. Ressentant cela, Zéro accéléra doucement sa cadence, et commença lui aussi à gémir. Ichiru, lui demanda au bout, d'un court instant, s'il pouvait aller à sa vitesse, et celui-ci hésita. _

-S'il... Te plaît... Zéro.

-D'accord...

_Zéro accéléra de plus en plus pour aller à sa vitesse, et Ichiru, gémit de plus bel. Ce dernier releva ses jambes, et sentit plus de plaisir. Il poussa des cris d'extase, et son frère accéléra, plus si possible. La vitesse était tellement rapide, les mouvements, si profond et assez violents, sans être désagréables, qu'Ichiru n'arriver même plus à sortir un son. Soudain la vitesse perdit un peu de son rythme, et Zéro déclara entre deux gémissements :_

-Ichi, je... Ne peux plus... Tenir...

-Vas-... Y...

_Zéro le regarda, et d'un accord muet, donna un dernier coup de reins plus fort et plus profond que les précédents, avant de se libérer en son frère. Une fois fait, il s'allongea sur lui, et se retira doucement. Il l'embrassa tendrement, et Ichiru lui dit le souffle court :_

-Il va... Falloir changer... Les draps.

-Oui...

-Il y a une... Douche près de... Ta chambre ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Comme on transpire... Une douche froide... Ou relaxante, sa te dis ?

-Volontiers.

_Pour la première fois, Ichiru lui sourit tendrement, et l'embrassa. Son frère répondit aussitôt au baiser, et passa ses bras sur la taille de son amant. Avec lenteur, il se releva entraînant son frère, avec lui en position assise. Zéro l'embrassa encore une fois, avant de se lever et de reprendre ses vêtements. Il ramassa ceux de son amant, qui le regarder sans bouger. _

-Tu ne viens pas ?

-Tu m'as épuisé. Je n'arrive plus à bouger.

-Tiens mets au moins ça._ Lui dit Zéro en lui tendant son caleçon et un peignoir. _

_Ichiru, mit les dit vêtements, et attendit. Quand il voulut s'allonger, il sentit un bras dans son dos, et un autre glisser sous ses genoux. Ayant fermé les yeux, il les rouvrit, et regarda son frère. Ce dernier lui sourit, et le porta jusque dans la salle de bain, adjacente, à sa chambre. Ichiru, le laissa faire, et entoura ses bras autour du cou de son amant. Quand ils furent dans la pièce, Zéro le posa doucement, et fit couler l'eau. C'est ainsi qu'ils prirent ensemble une douche, relaxante et qu'ils s'embrassèrent scellant leurs sentiments, et leur vie, encore une fois._

**Fin.**

Voila c'est fini Ça vous à plus ? Oui ? Non ? Dite-le moi en reviews

A bientôt et merci d'avoir lus jusqu'à la fin.

SubaruShiro.


End file.
